Cher gros petit Papa Noël
by Keinoe
Summary: Deidara va fêter noël avec son petit ami. Et ce dernier a écrit une lettre au Père Noël ... UA, Shonen-ai, délire et frôlement d'OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** :** Cher gros petit Papa Noël

**Auteur**** :** Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire et les fautes, oui.

**Note**** :** UA, risque d'OOC, et délire en abondance.

**Note****1**** :** Cette fic est pour noël, donc Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Cher gros petit Papa Noël**

Cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Cinq minutes que son vœu d'être sourd ne s'était pas exaucé. Cinq minutes que son fin et long magnifique matériel souffrait à la forte pression de sa main. Cinq longues minutes qu'il s'était demandé si la commission d'un meurtre pour le bien de l'humanité – lui en premier – excuserait son potentiel acte. Cinq putains de minutes qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer dans son art à cause de cet idiot de Tobi qui imitait un chat en chaleur avec sa saloperie de chanson.  
>Non seulement il chantait faux, mais en plus ces paroles …<p>

_Mon gros sapin  
>Noix bien placés<br>Que j'aime ta grosseur euh !_

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'avoir laisser enter dans son atelier ?  
>Pourtant le laisser dans la cuisine tenter de faire une bûche de Noël ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée, non non. Pas après le Noël de l'année dernière où au final ils ont dû commander chinois.<br>Et impossible de le laisser faire le ménage, à en juger aux nombres d'objets de valeur que Tobi avait cassé il y a quelques mois. Ni la décoration. Et encore moins le programme de la soirée.

_Mon gros sapin  
>Noix bien placés<br>Que j'aime ta longueur euh !_

Maintenant cet imbécile était en train de gaspiller toute sa peinture pour son « super méga beau tableau de sapin de noël ». Cette immondice aurait plutôt comme titre « blasphème de l'art de noël » Hn !  
>Si Tobi ne lui avait pas dis en avance ce qu'il souhaitait peindre, il aurait jugé la chose comme un « art » très abstrait. Mais là, un sapin ? Oh non, ça n'avait rien à voir.<br>Oui, l'art est relatif comme lui disait souvent Sasori son professeur d'art, mais un gamin de cinq ans saurait faire un meilleur sapin de noël que cet idiot de vingt deux ans, il en était certain.  
>A croire que ce crétin n'avait jamais vu de sapin de noël de toute son existence.<br>Non seulement il avait peint un grand et énorme triangle, mais en plus la chose était à l'envers.

_Mon gros sapin  
>Noix bien placés<br>Que j'aime ta couleur euh !_

… et de couleur rose.

- Je sors faire un tour, hn. grogna Deidara en déposant son pauvre pinceau courbé sous la pression qu'avait exercé sa main, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte  
>- Oui ! Et est-ce que sempai veut bien envoyer la lettre de Tobi ? S'il te plaît sempai ! Dit oui, dit oui ! s'exclama Tobi<br>- J'ai pas que ça à faire, hn.  
>- Oh, s'il te plaît sempai ! Et puis Tobi a été un bon garçon, il n'a pas fait de bêtises aujourd'hui ! Et Tobi sera très sage quand sempai serait parti ! implora le brun en faisant de grands mouvements de ses bras, maculant de peinture rose partout.<br>- Bien ! A une seule condition, que tu ne sortes pas de cette chambre. concéda le blond à l'embrasure de la porte.  
>- Oui ! Ma lettre est dans le frigidaire sempai !<br>- Dans le quoi ? demanda Deidara incrédule  
>- Dans le frigidaire ! J'ai entendu le meilleur ami du petit ami de mon cousin Sasuke dire que pour garder une lettre fraîche, il faut la mettre dans le frigidaire ! Et comme le petit ami de mon cousin Sasuke a eu un gros sourire comme ça, fit Tobi en ouvrant ses bras considérablement, j'ai pensé que si ma lettre était aussi fraîche, celui qui va le recevoir aura aussi un gros sourire comme ça. continua le brun en ouvrant un peu plus ses bras.<br>- Pitié, tuez moi. marmonna le blond tout en claquant la porte

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Deidara ouvrit le frigidaire et repéra la lettre à côté d'une barquette de poulet.

- Au moins il ne l'a pas mis près du fromage, fit le blond tout en prenant la lettre.

Le jeune homme tiqua sur le destinataire de ladite lettre, il était écrit « Vieux Papa Noël, Quelque part au Pôle Nord ».  
>Oh non ! Il était hors de question qu'il poste cette lettre. Deidara ne souhaitait en aucun cas se faire humilier envers les employés de la poste. D'abord, la personne destinataire n'existait même pas, et qui plus est « Quelque part au Pôle Nord » n'était certainement pas une adresse.<br>Pénaud, Deidara sorti faire un tour.  
>Arrivé au parc le plus proche, il prit un banc et piqué par sa curiosité maladive, il ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant la lettre de Tobi :<p>

_**« Cher gros petit Papa Noël,**_

_**Tobi est un bon garçon tu sais ! Tobi a été très très sage ! **_

_**Oubli juste que Tobi a cassé deux lampes, la télé, trois fenêtres, et la chasse d'eau du w.c.  
>Oubli <strong>__**aussi **__**que **__**Tobi **__**a **__**brûlé **__**cinquante **__**six **__**fois **__**le **__**déjeuner, **__**trente **__**quatre **__**fois **__**le **__**dîner, **__**et **__**une **__**fois **__**les **__**poils **__**des **__**jambes **__**de**__** Deidara-sempai **__**(Tobi **__**pense **__**que **__**Tobi **__**n**__**'**__**a **__**pas **__**été **__**un **__**bon **__**garçon **__**cette **__**fois **__**là **__**parce **__**que **__**Deidara-sempai **__**était **__**très **__**très **__**fâché, **__**mais **__**Tobi **__**ne **__**comprend **__**toujours **__**pas **__**pourquoi !**__** Les **__**poils **__**des **__**jambes **__**de **__**sempai **__**font **__**trop **__**guili-guili **__**quand **__**Tobi **__**et **__**sempai **__**font **__**des **__**câlins, **__**et**__** Tobi **__**a **__**lu **__**dans **__**un **__**livre **__**que **__**lorsqu**__**'**__**on **__**les **__**brûle **__**les **__**cheveux,**__** ça **__**ne **__**repoussent**__** plus**_*_**. **__**Peut-être **__**que **__**Tobi **__**aurait **__**dû **__**réveiller **__**sempai **__**avant **__**de **__**brûler **__**les **__**poils **__**de **__**ses **__**jambes ?)**__**.  
>Et oubli aussi la fois où Tobi a mis la teinture bleue dans le bain de Kisame, le meilleur ami de cousin Itachi. Tobi voulait aider ! Tobi a cru que c'était des produits de bain parce que ça ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'utilise cousin Itachi !<br>Oui, Tobi est un très bon garçon !**_

_**Et pour noël :  
>- Tobi veut un gros sapin de noël rose pour l'année prochaine parce que sempai a tout de suite acheté un petit sapin de noël vert. Le sapin est tout petit comme tout !<br>- Tobi veut aussi un gros nounours comme un lit ! Comme ça quand Deidara-sempai sera fâché contre Tobi, Tobi ne dormira plus sur le canapé ! Le canapé fait trop mal au dos.  
>- Tobi veut que tous les dimanche il y ait plein de bonbons arc-en-ciel qui tombent du ciel comme la neige ! Ça va être très jolis à voir ! Et tout le monde serait content ! Tobi est toujours content quand il reçoit plein de bonbon !<br>- Tobi veut aussi un grand rideau arrivant jusqu'au huitième ciel au dessus du lit de Tobi et de Deidara-sempai ! Naruto, le petit ami de cousin Sasuke avait dit à Kiba son meilleur ami que Sasuke savait le faire grimper les rideaux en l'emmenant au septième ciel à chaque fois qu'ils sont au lit ! Tobi veut faire mieux pour Deidara-sempai !  
>- Tobi veut une chaussette verte gauche parce que Tobi ne trouve plus son autre chaussette.<br>- Tobi veut aussi un petit chien comme Akamaru, le petit chien de Kiba. Tobi aime bien les petites oreilles de Akamaru et sa queue toute touffue !  
>- Tobi veut une teinture non-bleu pour la donner à Kisame. Kisame fait peur à Tobi avec sa couleur. Tobi a toujours eu peur des Schtroumpfs.<br>- Tobi veut aussi une combinaison moulante comme celui de Gai-sensei, le professeur de sport, mais Tobi la veut en orange parce que c'est beau l'orange !  
>- Tobi veut aussi un Icha Icha Paradise ! Tobi ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais dans la publicité à la télé, tout le monde avait l'air content d'en avoir un !<br>- Et enfin, Tobi veut plein plein plein de câlin avec Deidara-sempai ! Tobi aime beaucoup Deidara-sempai !**_

_**Voilà pour la liste gros petit Papa Noël ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas de faire un petit régime avant de venir chez Tobi parce que la cheminée de la maison est un peu petite !  
>Et vous savez gros petit Papa Noël, si vous enlevez votre grande barbe blanche, vous deviendriez un peu plus jeune ! Peut-être que si vous essayez de la brûler comme Tobi avait fait avec les poils des jambes de Deidara-sempai, ça ne repousserait plus ! <strong>_

_**Signé TOBI ! »**_

A la fin de la lecture de la lettre, Deidara hésitait entre grimacer à cause de l'imbécillité de Tobi ou rire de l'idiotie du brun.  
>Mais que dire ? Imbécile, idiot, ou crétin, Tobi Uchiha restait et resterait son petit ami.<br>Même si certains le traitaient parfois d'attardé ou de simple d'esprit, il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était ce qui faisait son Tobi. Et ça, il ne le changerait pour rien au monde, même s'il avait très souvent tendance à dire le contraire.  
>Et comme apparemment son petit brun voulait des cadeaux pour noël, quel genre de petit ami serait-il s'il ne les lui offrait pas ? Certes, il les avait demandé au « gros petit Papa Noël » et non pas à lui, mais cela n'était qu'un détail n'est-ce pas ?<p>

**=oO à suivre Oo=**

* Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit vrai ou faux, mais quand j'étais petite, on m'avait dit que si l'on brûlait les cheveux, ça ne repoussait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cher gros petit Papa Noël - 2**

Les cheveux noirs en pétard, le corps encore ensommeillé, la main droite se grattant les parties dans le bas de son pyjama blanc à motif de nuages rouges, Tobi se mit en direction vers le salon.  
>Le jeune homme avait encore envi de dormir, mais hors de question pour lui de revenir au lit même si son cher sempai y était encore.<br>Ce matin c'était le matin de noël, et puisqu'il avait écrit une lettre au gros petit Papa Noël pour la première fois de sa vie, il était certain qu'aujourd'hui il y aurait des tonnes de cadeaux pour lui sous le sapin.  
>Arrivé au salon et satisfait de son grattage matinal de couille, un énorme sourire apparût au visage de Tobi.<br>Non seulement le verre de lait et le plateau de cookies qui se trouvaient sur la table basse près de leur cheminée étaient vides, mais en plus il y avait plusieurs cadeaux entassés sous le petit sapin vert. Cadeaux qui n'étaient pas là la veille.  
>Ce cher vieux gros petit Papa Noël était sûrement passé chez eux ! Tobi était donc un très bon garçon !<p>

Tout joyeux, Tobi trottina presque vers les cadeaux. Mais en s'approchant du sapin, il remarqua que sous le verre vide, il y avait une enveloppe avec son nom.  
>Intrigué par la chose, Tobi la prit et s'installa à côté de la petite cheminée tout en la détaillant.<br>Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait son nom « Tobi Uchiha ».  
>Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe.<br>Dedans, se trouvait une lettre imprimée où il était écrit :

_**« Cher Tobi,**_

_**Tu n'as pas toujours été un très bon garçon, ni très sage.  
>Tu aurais dû faire attention et éviter toutes ces bêtises.<br>Tu n'avais pas à faire le ménage, une tornade aurait fait moins de dégâts. Encore moins la cuisine, au risque d'empoisonner quelqu'un.  
>Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre que Deidara finisse de faire ses besoins avant de lui annoncer que la chasse d'eau était cassée.<br>Tu n'aurais pas dû brûler non plus les poils des jambes de Deidara alors qu'il faisait la sieste. Tu aurais pu créer un incendie. Et en plus, maintenant il se doit de se raser cette partie de son corps presque quotidiennement.  
>Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre un quelconque produit dans le bain de Kisame. D'ailleurs que faisais-tu dans son bain ?<strong>_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis gentil et je t'ai quand même apporté des cadeaux qui te feront énormément plaisir.**_

_**Et sache qu'un Père Noël n'est pas un Père Noël s'il n'a pas son gros ventre et sa barbe blanche.  
>Et Tobi, les poils et les barbes ça se rasent mais ça ne se brûlent pas.<strong>_

_**Signé Le Père Noël »**_

Après avoir lu sa lettre, Tobi était tout content.  
>Non seulement Papa Noël lui avait écrit, mais en plus il lui avait apporté plein de cadeau même s'il lui avait dit que Tobi n'était pas toujours un bon garçon.<p>

Reposant sa lettre sur la table basse, Tobi se mît à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Normalement il devrait les ouvrir avec son sempai mais son sempai dormait encore.  
>La seule fois où il avait essayé de le réveiller, il y a des années de cela, son Deidara-sempai s'était fâché contre lui. Donc non, il n'allait pas le réveiller, Tobi allait ouvrir ses cadeaux tout seul comme un grand garçon !<br>La patience n'était pas le fort de Tobi, ainsi, il prit soins d'ouvrir aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait son premier cadeau, c'est-à-dire en déchirant dans tous les sens le papier cadeau et en déchiquetant la boite contenant l'objet.

Quelques minutes après, Tobi était incrédule et confus au milieu des boites et papiers cadeaux qui ont rendus l'âme.  
>Oui, Tobi avait bien reçu des cadeaux, mais ces cadeaux là n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'il avait commandés.<p>

- 'jour Tobi, content de tes cadeaux, hn ? demanda une voix amusée.  
>- Sempai ! Tobi ne comprend pas, ceux ne sont pas les cadeaux que Tobi avait demandé au gros petit Papa Noël ! fit le jeune homme qui commençait à bouder tout en prenant quelques uns des sex toys qui se trouvaient autour de lui.<p>

**=oO Fin Oo=**

**Keinoe** : Ahum, Joyeux noël en avance ?

**ReyUchi** : C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

**Keinoe** : Euh, et Bonne année et tout le tralala ?

**ReyUchi** : …

**Keinoe** : … Et tous mes vœux de bonheur ?

**ReyUchi** : …

**Keinoe** : … Reviews ?

**ReyUchi** : Tch ! Espérons que ça s'améliorera l'année prochaine.


End file.
